


For thirsty gays in love with Eva Carvajal

by bezzie_mates



Category: Amar a Muerte
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bezzie_mates/pseuds/bezzie_mates
Summary: Eva is in love with you in this fic. Yes you, reader.I wrote this for myself but then realized I'm not the only one thirsty for Eva Carvajal lmaoWarning: extreme softnessReally just me being an idiot. Not really a writer here.





	For thirsty gays in love with Eva Carvajal

Imagine you are well trained in martial arts. You are good at fighting - Alex Danvers level. And you are hired by Eva to be Valentina's personal bodyguard.

 

You and Val became friends because you had to come with her everywhere she goes but you've also shown her that you respect her privacy and she loves you for that because she's able to spend quality time with Juliana. You stay alert tho. Make sure the girls are safe.

There are times that some people try to take Valentina and as your job, you stop them from hurting her or her girlfriend. You're really good at your job but sometimes there's too many of them that you get hurt too.

When Val is at home or in the office, you get stuck with Eva. Lucas gets to join the rest of the team and you're left with the boss reporting any incident regarding her sister. That happens usually during Eva's lunch time so everyday, you have to endure those disgusting green things as your whole freaking meal. Sometimes, you prepare yourself and bring a ham burger but you end up not eating it anyway because you're too afraid of how Eva would react when she sees you eating something else rather than what she offered you.

You're a bit younger than Val and people usually treat you like a child because of that. Especially Eva.

She always scolds you whenever you run into a fight. "I was doing my job. There's not even a single scratch on your sister." then Eva gives you her signature frustrated sigh, telling you it's not your job to beat up criminals, that your job is to run away and keep Val safe and let the police do their work.

But you don't understand. In order to keep Val safe, it's only logical to help in stopping the ones trying to come after her. The ones trying to come after the Carvajals. You're basically protecting Eva too. So what the hell is she mad about!?

You, Val and Juliana talk sometimes. Playing board games, watching movies, making fun of Eva. You ask Val if her sister's always been like that.

Val tells you she actually got better now. That she was *such* a nightmare before. But some things happened and she changed. Especially towards her family. She's now determined to make sure her siblings are okay. Physically and emotionally.

Eva catches you one night still awake in the living room. Looking at your laptop and tablets.

"it's late. You should go to bed." she said as she crossed her arms looking at you with that silent command that says 'get up and go to your room.'

"You should be sleeping too. I'm just making sure nothing suspicious is going on outside."

Eva rolls her eyes at you. "There are men at every corner of this property. It's their job to keep this house safe. Your job is to be my sister's personal bodyguard and she's safe right now. In her room. Probably snuggled to her girlfriend. So you have nothing to do now and you should go to sleep. It's past your bedtime."

"why do you talk to me like that?" you couldn't stop yourself from asking

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a child. Like you did not hire me to be a freaking bodyguard whose job is to protect your sister from dangerous criminals. Like I'm not exactly trained for this." your voice becoming louder at each sentence.

"Because you still *are* a child. You're younger than my little sister! Being trained doesn't make you invincible. I did not hire you to get beaten up everytime my sister's in danger. You're only supposed to take care of her. But Hell you even run after those idiots even when Val is already safe."

"So i should let the bad guys go?"

"You should let the cops do their job and focus on doing yours."

"I *always* make sure Valentina is safe."

"I *never* questioned that!"

"So what the hell are you mad about!?"

"The fact that almost everyday i see a bruise and a scar from you! Knowing you got hurt because of this Job. Because *I* hired you. Because I'm responsible for you!"

"We signed a contrac-"

"My God! The contract doesn't have anything to do with this! It's how I feel! I worry about you! Don't you understand!?" The expression on her face was something you've never seen before. It made you tremble in fear....and guilt.

 

"I...I'm sorry to worry you. But this is how i do my job. You don't scold Lucas when he's out there getting beat up and I'm a *much* better fighter than him. Is it because I'm a woman? Or because I'm young?"

Eva sighed, putting her hands on her head. "It's because I care about you. And i don't like seeing you get hurt."

Those words melt your heart. You can't remember the last time someone worry about you like that. "But I'm okay." you reassure her. "What would it take for you to trust me on this job and let me protect you and your siblings?"

She walked closer and put both of her hands on each side of your shoulder. You've never felt so short.

"Promise me. You won't fight unless it is *absolutely* necessary. That you won't get hurt for some stupid reason. That you run *away* from the danger keeping my sister and Yourself safe. Promise me." Those eyes can make you do anything, really. You swallowed hard and nodded.

The next thing she did almost made you laugh. You could never imagine her doing this. She pointed out her pinky finger and nudged your hand to do the same. You tried to keep a straight face. This pinky finger doesn't change the fact that this woman still scares you to death. You pointed your pinky too and she curled hers around it. The same way Val and Juliana do it.

"I promise not to fight unless it is *absolutely* necessary." you said more seriously like you're Actually going to keep that promise.

She looked at you satisfied but still with a demanding glare. "Good. Now, get some rest. And *trust* the men outside doing their job." she said as she let go of you and went to the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am." You sighed and went to close your laptop to bring it upstairs. 

 

....

You don't know how it happened. All you remember was Eva...and how you Needed to save her.... 

Right...

You got shot.

You tried to take a deep breath but it only came out as a cough. You felt someone on the side of your bed move and you tried to turn to look at whoever that was.

There she is. She's going to kill you.

"It wasn't for some stupid reaso-" you weren't able to finish your explanation because she trapped your lips with hers.

You know you almost died but at that moment you've never felt so alive. You move your lips with hers and feel the gentle hands cupping your face. You felt hot tears against your cheek and you realize she was crying. You painfully tried to move your head and pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry." you said as you moved one of your hands and tried to wipe her tears. "I didn't mean to worry you like that."

"I know." she said holding your hand keeping it in place. "You saved my life. That wasn't your job."

You chuckled at that. "Worrying about me isn't your job either."

She chuckled too. "Worrying is very tiresome and you make me do that every single day."

"How long was I out? How long have you been waiting here?"

"Three days."

"You haven't showered in *three days*!?"

She angrily pushed your hand against your stomach and you gasped in pain. That's when you realized your whole body was in pain. You didn't Just get shot. You fought before that.

"Oh My God. I'm so sorry. Does it hurt? Should I call the nurse?"

"I'm okay. It's just a bruise underneath. I deserved that."

She scoffed. "Do I really smell that bad?"

You smiled and put your hand around her neck urging her to move her face close to yours.

You breathe in the scent on her hair, her neck, her cheek. "You smell so good. I think it's impossible for you to smell bad."

She pulled away a little bit and showed you that smile that she rarely shows.

"But you must be tired and dying to have a shower anyway. You should go home. You see that I'm fine now."

She shook her head. "No. I'm staying here. Besides. This bed is big enough for two."

She took off her shoes and pulled the blanket over and positioned herself beside you. You were so relieved because you really didn't want her to leave yet. 

"Thank you." she said softly. You got lost in her eyes the moment you turned to look at her. Her face so close to yours. "For saving my life." she added.

"I would do that anytime." you said. "Thank you for being here with me."

She cupped her hand around your cheek. "Always" she said as she kissed your lips again. This time, it was your turn to cry. But you didn't pull away. You wanted this moment to last forever.


End file.
